naruto: two faces of a hero: kisho shitzu's story
by Niko Hakubi
Summary: Kisho's story and part 2 of the overall story. Naruto: 2 faces of a hero: Neko meshima's story
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto: Two Faces Of A Hero: Kisho Shitzu's Story._

this is the 1st chapter of kisho's story and a 1st glimpse of how this story will lay out.

_Chapter 1: Emotionless. _

Pain, sorrow and hatred, these were just a few words that's emotion ran through out Kisho's mind every day. He sat up in his bed and looked out the open window to see the sunlight pouring through.

"Man, today I join other people," He sighed as he got out of bed and stood facing the window. "People that will only slow me down." He closed the window and proceeded to throw on his cloths.

Kisho never really knew what having a family was about, his mother died in child birth and his farther abandoned him as a new born. Fortunately some kind people from the village hidden in the rain found and adopted him, however, they died in a terrible accident when he was six, fearing the incident he ran away to the village hidden in the leafs where he has lived ever since.

He finished tying the bandage around his neck and let it settle on his collar bones.

"Today I must try and focus, these people don't know you, so you have nothing to worry about." He would often talk to himself, this helped him focus on tasks and missions.

He left his house and made sure the door was closed up tight. Before turning and ending up in the face of a smaller girl, wearing all pink attire.

"Good morning Kisho, are you ready to see if you're in my group or not?" She said in a sarcastic, but joking tone of voice.

"Haven't I told you a thousand times, to leave me alone Sakura?" He asked her coldly.

"Hey I thought we were friends?" She said sadly.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Hey come on Raven, stop joking with me."

"Yeah what ever." He gave her a small smirk. He liked Ino as a friend, she was the only one who really welcomed him in the village.

They walked to the end of the road together until they separated again. Kisho liked to walk along the lakeside to the class, whereas Sakura liked to walk past her rival, Ino's house.

"When Kisho did arrive, he was the first to do so. He didn't mind, he just found a seat that was away from the others and sat down.

The class room slowly filled up until there was only three more people that hadn't arrived. Suddenly the door flew open and Sakura came in, shoulder to shoulder with Ino. Kisho couldn't really hear what they were arguing about, nor did he care, he simply sat back and waited. Thoughts running through his mind, and memories haunting every image. How could he repay for his sin? The thought was quickly over as a shadow past his face. The shadow sat next to him and it's face was looking at him. It was Neko Meshima, a guy of about the same age as himself and with a past as bad as his. Neko gave him a nod and Kisho returned it. Then the door slid open again, this time Iruka walked in, followed closely by two genine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Two Faces Of A Hero: Kisho's Story.**

**Chapter 2: New Friend/New Enemy.**

Iruka was just standing there letting us all get focused, I didn't have time for this, the sooner I find out who's in my unit and get the hell out of here.

"Okay, I will now announce the members of each squad." Iruka told us.

"This should be interesting." I said to myself. But I was actually thinking that he should hurry the hell up.

"Before I do, I must tell you that these two Genine are going to be pushed into your class," The two Genine sat in seats that were at the very front of the class. Apart from me and Neko, these were the only students that were younger then thirteen, both me and Neko were a lot older being nineteen. "Okay squad one." Iruka began reading names off of a scroll it was quite long, taking around fifteen minutes to get half way through.

"Hey Kisho, do you know either of those two?" Neko asked me pointing at the two new Genine. I just shook my head, I had never seen either of them around the village before, who could they be, this kid Yukimura was definitely related to Neko, but how.

"Squad seven, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchia." Naruto looked happy to get Sakura in his group, a shame that she wasn't in my group. "Squad eight, Neko Meshima, Kisho Shitzu and Yukimura Meshima." Well at least I got Neko and exactly like I had thought, that kid Yukimura was in our group.

"That's exactly how I thought it would play out." I said only getting a glimpse of Neko's reaction.

"And the final squad is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Cholji Akimichi," Ino did not look at all happy with her squad, but at least Sakura was happy with hers. "Okay everyone after lunch you will meet your new Jounine sensei's, for now you can go." Iruka vanished in a cloud of white smoke, as we all left to go and eat.

As soon as we got outside Neko began looking for someone, I knew who that was. I decided to leave him to it, the kid meant nothing to me, so i just headed for the river. The river was calm, as usual, this showed me that everything was okay for now, I had just decided to leave when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey Kisho you doing anything?" Sakura asked standing right behind me, with a huge grin on her face.

"Not really no." I said moving back to my favourite tree.

"Good, I thought we could eat lunch together?" She began to blush, she tried to hide it but it wasn't working very well.

"Okay, sounds good." I smiled too and sat down, she sat opposite me opening the red and white checker bundle that held her lunch.

"So you and Neko are in the same squad, you must be happy?" She sounded a bit upset, I couldn't tell why, she had just got in Sasuke's squad, she loved that guy.

"Well I'm glad I got Neko, but I would of preferred someone else as well." I looked away from her gaze, maybe should finally realise that i liked her.

"Oh, so who was that?" She was now blushing so much that I could practically feel the heat from her cheeks.

"It's y..." I was interrupted by Naruto shouting something at Sakura, great timing Naruto.

"Sakura, our Sensei is at the class room, come on." Sakura looked up at me and smiled shyly.

"Sorry Kisho, I've got to go, we'll talk later okay." She ran past me touching my shoulder as she did. Well at least I tried.

"Kisho, wanna help me find that kid?" Neko asked me, appearing from out of nowhere.

"What's the point? He's gonna be at the class room to meet our new Sensei any way." I told him this, knowing that he wouldn't listen.

"Yeah but I need to find him before then." He protested.

"Okay we'll look then, but remember you owe me." We started to look all over the village but there was no sign of him, we ended up back at the training centre with no luck.

"I don't believe we searched the whole village and didn't find him." Neko held his head in disbelief.

"I told you it was a waste of time," I looked at the doors and saw people going in."Come on we'll try and catch him inside." We mad our way back into the building and sat at our seats. Just as we did a Jounine walked in. she was hard faced but beautiful at the same time. She walked over to Iruka-Sensei.

"Okay squad nine this is your new Sensei, Anko Mitarashi." He pointed her in our direction.

"Okay you maggots, let's get moving, wait aren't there supposed to be three of you?" She was almost shouting at us, it mad her look and sound like a drill sergeant, Neko looked as calm as I did but I could tell she scared him a little.

"I'm here Sensei, sorry I'm late." The kid walked in looking as though wasting our time didn't bother him.

"Well okay then I guess we can get started, you three meet me outside, now." She disappeared in a cloud of white smoke leaving us in the room again, the tension building up was huge, how would Neko react to the kid.


End file.
